


Fire and Ice

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [53]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Nude Photos, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Trust Kink, Wax Play, asexual and sex positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nova has always been curious about waxplay, and he can't think of anyone he'd rather try it with than Ruckus.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ruckus belongs to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com) A huge thank you to them for talking this out with me and encouraging me so much!

Nova relaxes, his eyes slipping shut as Ruckus wraps the soft blindfold over them.  He can’t help the way he arches into his hands whenever Ruckus lets them linger on his bare skin, and he smiles when it earns a warm chuckle.  “I’ve got you, Nov’ika,” Ruckus murmurs, running his fingers through his hair, making sure none of it is caught in the ropes running over his shoulders.

“Always do,” Nova says with a smile up at him, leaning into his touch again.  He hadn’t realized how  _ nice _ it would feel to be wrapped in ropes, suspended in the middle of Ruckus’ workshop, but he feels like he could stay here forever.

“You remember the safeword, right?”  Ruckus rests a hand on Nova’s chest, checking his breathing and heartbeat at the same time, waiting for his agreement. 

Nova nods and smiles.  “I remember. Colors.” His voice is going soft and dreamy already as he slips into the hazy space he loves so much.  He can only get like this with Ruckus; he  _ trusts _ him, trusts that Ruckus will never, ever hurt him unless he asks for it.  Only a small handful of people are ever allowed in the workshop, and even they won’t come in if Ruckus asks for privacy.  It’s quiet and dark now, all the projects laid aside for a little while, and having his full attention makes Nova shiver.

Ruckus keeps stroking over his bare skin, tracing patterns that make Nova shiver.  His thumb flicks over a nipple, and Nova’s breath catches in a soft whine. He loses track of time like that, sinking into the feeling of Ruckus’ hands and mouth on his sensitive skin.  Instead of overwhelming him like it usually would, it feels  _ perfect _ , wiping away every other thought from his mind except how good it is.  “You're so beautiful like this, Nov’ika, so good for me.” 

Ruckus’ voice is warm and heavy, like honey, and Nova thinks he could almost sleep, if it wasn't for the  _ need _ pooling in his belly.  “Ruckus…” he sighs, breathless.  

“I’m here,” Ruckus murmurs back, even as he steps away, his hand trailing over Nova’s skin until he can’t touch him anymore.  Nova holds his breath without thinking about it at the sudden lack of sensations before he lets it out in a low moan at the first drips of hot wax over his chest.  The heat builds until he can’t help but squirm in the ropes. “Nova?”

“It’s good-   _ stars _ , Ruck’ika-”  It’s just  _ so much _ , the sensations are overwhelming, after being without for so long.  

Ruckus presses a soft kiss to his lips, just before he pours a line of wax down his chest, over the ropes, and all the way down to let it pool in the hollow of his hip.  As he pants, the heaving of his chest making the wax drip down his ribs, Ruckus runs an ice cube down the other side of his chest. “You look  _ beautiful _ ,” he whispers, “Silver looks wonderful on you, like falling stars.”  He kisses the dripping water, his mouth a heated shock to cold skin. Nova doesn’t know whether to press into or away from the sensations, so he holds still, trembling.  It’s  _ too much _ but it’s  _ so perfect _ all at once, and he whimpers.  “You know, Rabble gave me a seal for Christmas, I think I’ll put it on the wax before we finish, to mark you as  _ mine _ .”  His voice drops into a growl on the final word, and Nova moans.  The next splash of wax is over the inside of his thigh, and he cries out again, pain and pleasure wiping away every thought.  

Ruckus keeps alternating the wax and ice, sometimes pulling off strips of wax to run the ice along the lines, cooling the aching burns, pushing Nova further out of his thoughts, until all he knows is the heat and cold, and the breathless pauses in between.  “Stay still, and hold your breath,” Ruckus murmurs in his ear, and Nova shivers, but he goes limp, letting the ropes support all his weight, “I know it’s hard, but I know you can be good for me.” Nova takes a breath and holds it, trying not to shudder at the feeling of another layer of wax being poured to pool in the center of his chest, before Ruckus balances the seal over it.  “Stay there for just a minute, you can do it. You’re being so good, Nov’ika…” He keeps up the steady stream of praise until he moves the seal and sets it aside. Nova can barely believe it, that Ruckus would want to do that, to mark him so  _ obviously _ as  _ his _ , to leave his seal on the wax poured over his skin.

“ _ Breathe _ .”

Nova gasps, and as the air fills his lungs, Ruckus runs a hand over his cock - he’d almost forgotten just how hard he is, but it all returns in that same breath, and he comes with a breathless moan.  

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re beautiful, ka’ra.”  Ruckus’ voice is soft and reverent as it filters through the drunken haze, and he shivers when he hears the soft sound of a camera snap before it’s set aside.  “You’re so beautiful. I’m going to take the blindfold off now, is that okay?” Nova doesn’t think he can speak, but he nods, and when he feels the soft cloth falling away, he opens his eyes, blinking in the dim light.  “I need to get the wax off so I can untie you. I’ll be right here the whole time, I promise.” Ruckus keeps running his hand over Nova’s hair, brushing stray strands out of his eyes. 

Nova nods again.  “Can I have some water first?” he asks softly, and Ruckus brushes a kiss to his forehead.  

“Of course, kar’au.”  Ruckus goes to the side table - set up so that Nova can still see him even tied the way he is - and brings back a bottle of water.  He’s careful as he lets Nova rest against him, gently holding the bottle to his lips. When Nova turns away, he sets the bottle aside, starting to brush away the dried wax, wiping him clean with a cool, wet cloth, soft enough that it won’t hurt the reddened skin beneath.  Nova lets himself drift again, deep in the hazy, comfortable space he only reaches like this. He’s barely aware as Ruckus unties the ropes, supporting him so he doesn’t fall, and rubbing his arms and legs for a little while to make sure the feeling comes back properly. “Would you like a shower, or do you want to rest first?” he asks, soft voice pulling Nova back to himself.

Nova doesn’t think he can stay awake for a shower, so he shakes his head.  “Rest.” He smiles sleepily when Ruckus smiles, and rests his head on his shoulder as Ruckus gently guides him to the small nest of blankets on the daybed in the corner.  “You’ll sleep with me, right?” he asks; he doesn’t really think Ruckus would leave after that, but it’s nice to hear it all the same.

“As long as you want,” Ruckus promises, and kisses him softly, “I’m going to stay with you, I promise.”  He gets them both settled, and wraps himself around Nova, pulling the blankets over both of them before he gently slips the tie out of Nova’s hair.  Nova curls up against his chest, already drifting off, still floating and almost giddy with it all.

“Thank you, kar’au,” he whispers into Ruckus’ chest, smiling, “Love you.”

“I love you too, ka’ra.”  He can feel Ruckus smiling against the top of his head as he presses a kiss there.  “Thank you for trusting me.”


End file.
